


An American Romance

by sweetbunnygirl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Cute, Dancing, Erotic Poetry, F/M, Feel-good, First Dates, Fluff, Picnics, Protective Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Sexual Tension, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbunnygirl/pseuds/sweetbunnygirl
Summary: Out of his time and sifting through the chaos of being an Avenger, Steve Rogers has found a slice a normalcy. Dating Sofia Rosati is the simplest thing he's done in years and each date makes his heart a little lighter. The harder he falls the more he realizes he can't hide the truth from her, but will his identity as an Avenger be too much of a strain on their relationship?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. Coffee and Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!
> 
> Just a good old fashioned disclaimer; I do not own and am not official affiliated with Marvel. Just a writer with fluff problem.
> 
> This story doesn't take place at any particular time in the franchise, it's just the characters being the characters and Steve finding a little happiness in life.
> 
> Rated Mature for future chapters!

This was it, today would be the day. He was sure of it. He watched her cautiously out of the corner of his eye as he waited for his coffee.

She was in her usual spot, the far-left corner on the patio, looking content as she sipped her coffee. She wore her chocolate brown hair in a loose braid today, stray wisps of it curling around her face. He’d seen her there every chance he could, with his work as an Avenger he often missed his chance but over the last few months he got her routine down.

At first, he thought she was coming at the same time every day but after a few weeks away he was remiss to find her table empty when he arrived.

He’d waited a bit, hoping to catch her, and she ambled in casually and took her spot just as the sun was about to set. Which was when he realized it wasn’t the same time, but it was a specific time. She came at sunset. On the dot. Everyday.

What had really drawn him in was that she was always alone, but not in a lonely sort of way. She would set her coffee down at the table and from a vintage leather satchel she would pull out a book, an old #2 wooden pencil, and a small spiral notebook, then she would sit and read. She would stop occasionally to jot something down in her notebook or to just sip her coffee quietly. The books always looked old, and the pencil would whittle away day after day telling him it was always the same one. She almost never pulled out her phone, and she wore a dainty silver watch that she would use to check the time. She carried a change purse that looked like a mouse. Sometimes she would have a bundle of flowers wrapped in brown paper which always made him wonder if she had a beau, but he soon realized it was from a cart across the street.

All of these things endeared her to him. There was a quiet confidence in her mannerism. She wasn’t afraid to sit alone or to buy herself flowers. He always noticed her, but it wasn’t until their eyes met that he made up his mind.

It had been a quiet spring day and Steve had arrived first. She walked in wearing a loose cozy looking sweater and was holding a large bundle of wildflowers. She buried her face in blooms as she waited in line and her eyes caught his just over the tips of the petals. She lifted her face from the bouquet with a sheepish look at being caught, but then her heart shaped lips curved up and she laughed at herself.

“Two for one across the street,” she said softly. “Sometimes, it’s the little things in life.”

He’d been too awestruck to answer other than a smile and a polite, ‘yes ma’am.’

She was called to the counter to place her order and she gave him a parting smile.

He’d been determined since then to meet her. To ask her out.

And today was the day. Today, she didn’t have a book with her.

With his coffee in hand he took one last steadying breath and forged ahead to her table.

“Excuse me,” he said. “Is this seat taken?”

Her face turned up to him with a small ‘o’ on her peachy lips before she smiled and gestured to the empty chair, “No, feel free.”

Steve sat his cup down and took the seat with as charming a smile as he could manage. He wanted to take off his ball cap but he was concerned that he might get recognized as it was.

He held out his hand across the table, “I’m Steve.”

She took it without hesitation, “Sofia.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Sofia,” he savored the feel of her name on his lips because he’d waited so long to know it.

She countered with a sweet, “Likewise, Steve.”

She closed the little notebook next to her politely as she spoke again, “I’ve seen you in here a lot. Your friends aren’t joining you today?”

Steve blinked and then gave a mischievous grin, “You’ve noticed me?”

This caused Sofia to let out a breathy laugh of embarrassment and for her cheeks to tinge pink.

“I like to people watch,” she admitted.

He crossed his legs and enjoyed seeing her blush, even if it was just a little, “So, what did you notice?”

She hesitated and set her coffee cup down delicately as she mulled the question over, “You are very polite, you say ‘pardon me’ when you’re in someone’s way and answer with yes ma’am and yes sir. You tug on your baseball cap a lot, but you aren’t shy. You hold yourself like you’ve served in the military and so does your African friend. He makes you smile more, so does the redhead you come in with sometimes.”

Steve laughed, “Well, that sure makes me feel a lot less creepy for noticing you.”

She brushed the tip of her nose nervously and gave a fleeting smile as she explained, “That’s what the notebook is for. I jot down mannerisms for when I write.” She gestured to the notebook, “I’m sure it seems creepy, but I swear it’s not.”

She held out the little notebook for him and he took it with curious smile. It fit easily in the palm of his hand and he flipped through the first few pages. Her handwriting was fluid and neat. Each page topped with a date and then lists of mannerisms and descriptions of people.

“You must be very dedicated to your craft,” he complimented her as he handed the notebook back.

She shrugged one shoulder and tucked her hair behind her ear, “I do my best.”

There was a moment of quiet between them and then she asked, “So was I right? Are you a soldier?”

Steve gave half a smile, “Yeah. Retired though.”

Sofia nodded, “Well then, thank you for your service.”

He changed the subject hoping to keep the Captain America thing at bay as long as he could. He was sort of amazed that she didn’t notice right away.

“So, why no book today?” He questioned.

She looked a little surprised but then gave a frustrated sigh, “I realized I didn’t have it once I got here, meaning it’s probably on the kitchen counter. I almost went back for it but then I figured I could live without it for a day.” She gave a lilted smile, “It turned out alright though.”

Steve grinned, “What was the book?”

“A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur’s Court,” she said definitively.

Steve arched a single eyebrow, “By Mark Twain?”

She nodded into her cup, “Yeah, I saw it on the shelf the other day and thought I could use a laugh.”

Steve was surprised to know the book, let alone to know the book well, “It’s a good book. I read it when I was a kid.”

“It’s more political than I remember it being,” she commented with her nose wrinkled in distaste. “Not that that’s bad, I was just hoping for something a little more lighthearted.”

Steve laughed and they chatted about the book for a while and Steve recommended ‘The Once and Future King’ which caused her to light up. She mentioned the Disney movie version of it, which she enjoyed as a child, but somehow, she hadn’t realized it was a book.

The conversation was easy and lighthearted but still genuine and when Steve noticed her cup nearing empty, he offered to buy her another.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes widened, “Oh, actually it’s later than I thought. I’ve still got some proofs to go over tonight, so I should go.”

Steve couldn’t help but droop but before he could try and say anything more, she offered, “Perhaps tomorrow?”

Steve smiled, “I’d like that.”

She smiled back sweetly and tucked her things into her bag. Steve got to his feet as she did and watched her go with dreamy expression.

* * *

The next day couldn’t have come soon enough and Steve was waiting by the café anxiously.

He caught a glimpse of her across the street and smiled when she stopped to chat with the flower vendor. The chat seemed jovial and friendly and Steve wondered how long she had been passing the little cart.

The vendor handed her a single white daisy and she smiled as she waved goodbye and crossed the street to the little café.

She was holding the daisy to her nose with a faraway look and Steve hooked her arm gently as she walked by him.

She started a little but gave him a warm smile.

“Oh, fancy seeing you here.” She teased.

“I know,” he grinned. “It must be fate.”

She pressed the flower to her lips to hide a tempting smile behind the petals, “Well, lucky me to have fate on my side.”

His heart leapt at the flirty response and he happily followed her to the counter to order their coffee. He placed a hand over hers when she pulled out her change purse, “Let me, please.”

She hesitated but then nodded, holding the little mouse shaped purse awkwardly.

As they sat down Steve tried to sooth the awkwardness, “So what’s your book of the day?”

Sofia gave him a rueful smile, “I didn’t bring one.”

Steve perked up in surprise, “Because you forgot it, or because we made plans?”

She picked up her coffee with her smile growing mischievous, “It’s a mystery.”

They chatted some more about books, and her career as a writer, “I mostly just do freelance work. Whatever I can get, sometimes I edit, sometimes I write. I’ve even done some technical manuals and employee handbooks. It’s not glamorous, but I get to do things at my own pace, and it pays the bills most days.”

“That’s good though. Glamour is overrated,” he commented earnestly. “Most people don’t get to do what they love, so I’d say you’re lucky.”

“What about you?” Sofia asked, “Do you love what you do?”

Steve hesitated, “I love some of it. It gets… political at times. And I’m not a fan of that.”

“That’s fair. It seems like politics is sort of a no-win situation these days,” she agreed. “You didn’t say what it is you do now, you’re a little young to be fully retired.”

He gave an uncomfortable smile, “I didn’t did I?”

She shook her head and he turned his coffee cup on the table, “I guess it’s kind of like freelancing, but as a soldier.”

“Like, private security contracts?” She clarified.

He nodded and to his relief she didn’t push for more details.

“Why did you become a soldier?” She inquired instead.

He took a slow breath as he thought about the question, “I wanted to help people.”

“Why?” She asked casually.

He gave her a quizzical look, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, nobody just wants to help people. There’s always more behind something like that. You can be helpful anywhere you work, but you chose to do it in a hail of bullets,” She pointed out.

He considered it for a moment, almost amused, “I don’t know. It seemed like an obvious choice to me.”

Sofia waited patiently and took another sip of coffee.

He took another deep breath and thought over his words, “When I was young, I didn’t have very good health. I was real scrawny and I got picked on a lot. I guess I just wanted to help others because I knew what it was like to feel helpless.”

She watched him closely, “Scrawny, huh?”

He shuffled his weight in his seat with a nervous smile, “Believe it or not.”

Sofia smiled, “I can see that. You have a soft nature about you, despite your current size.”

He chuckled, “Soft, huh?”

She blushed her eyes wandering over his chest, “Well maybe not soft. Gentle perhaps.”

He watched her for a moment, struck by how pretty she was when she blushed. In all the time he’d watched her he’d never gotten the chance to see her blush.

“Can I ask you something?” He said, admiring her openly.

“Sure,” she responded easily meeting his gaze.

“Why do you come at sunset?” He queried.

Sofia’s smile split across her face, “Turn around.”

He set down his cup and raised a curious eyebrow before turning in his seat.

The sight that awaited him was unexpected. A modern glass building down the street towered above the other buildings and it caught the setting sun in a flurry of colors. Red and pink fading up into swashes of purple and a haze of blue. There was a flicker of yellow and gold across the glass and Steve just turned to her in confusion.

“Pretty huh?” She asked wistfully.

He turned back to the building again, wondering how after all this time he’d missed that, “You come here every evening, to drink a cup of coffee and see the sun set?”

“Best spot in town.” She put her finger to her lips playfully, “Don’t tell anyone ok?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” he answered solemnly.

His phone interrupted their moment and he grimaced, “I’m sorry. I have to take this.”

The call was quick, and he answered the questions without giving too much away to Sofia. When he hung up, he clutched the phone in his hand.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. “I have to go.”

She set her cup down in and looked up at him with soulful eyes, “Is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s just work,” He reassured her. He kept the phone in his lap and let the next statement tumble from him in a rush of honesty, “I’d like to take you on a date.”

“I’d like that,” she said without a moment’s hesitation.

“This weekend,” he insisted.

She nodded, “Aright.”

“Saturday at seven? I’ll pick you up?” He asked eagerly.

She breathed a laugh, “Seven is perfect.”


	2. Pudding and Motorcycles

Steve smiled down at his phone absently and Natasha flicked him behind the ear as she passed.

“Hey,” he chided.

Natasha smirked, “Another text from the cutie at the coffee shop?”

Steve frowned and placed his phone screen down on the table, “Yes, as a matter of fact.”

“Well, what did she say this time?” Nat teased taking the seat across from him.

Steve grimaced some, he’d gotten nothing but guff from all his teammates about Sofia.

He made the mistake early on of taking Sam and Nat to the coffee shop where he admired her from afar, but his friends had constantly barraged him since with forceful encouragement and relentless teasing on the subject. He had hoped that talking with her might keep them off his back for a while, but he had been dead wrong.

The infatuation with his love life spread to the entire team and he couldn’t get a moments peace on the subject. They all wanted to know more about her and when they would get to meet her.

Steve was amazed that his identity hadn’t been guessed so far, and he planned to keep it that way as long as possible. As much as he wanted Sofia to meet his friends, meeting the Avengers would mostly likely put a damper on that plan.

It was refreshing to talk to someone without his history or the fame getting in the way. It made him feel normal, and he couldn’t remember the last time anything felt normal to him.

“She asked what kind of date I had planned,” he responded simply.

“And?” Nat urged, wiggling eyebrows dramatically.

Steve crossed his arms, “I haven’t answered yet.”

Nat rolled her eyes, “Come on, you’re killing me here. Give me some deets Cap.”

Steve laughed despite himself, “I’m taking her to my favorite restaurant.”

“That little Italian place with the dance floor?” Nat clarified.

Steve nodded.

Nat leaned back with a wicked grin, “Not bad Cap, intimate setting, good food, dancing. All classic date material.”

Steve shrugged, “If it’s not broke don’t fix it.”

She nodded along in agreement and then tilted her head to one side with an expectant smile, “So, if the first date goes well, then can we meet her?”

Steve glared at her, “Absolutely not.”

Nat gave an exaggerated groan, “Ug. Fine. Keep the pretty brunet all to yourself.”

“That’s the plan,” Steve responded seriously.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “You realize that if things go well, eventually you’ll have to tell her right? You can’t lie to her forever, Golden Boy.”

Steve’s chest tightened, “Of course. To be honest, I’m sure she’ll figure it out before I have to tell her.”

Natasha leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, “So why wait? Why distance her from this part of you?”

Steve’s brow dipped in concentration and he reached out to pick up his phone. He stared down at the text messages as he considered the answer.

“It’s been a while, since I’ve felt a desire to date someone,” he started.

“Ninety odd years, mhmm,” she teased.

Steve winced at the number, “Outside of that, Nat. Since I’ve woken up, I’ve gone through the strangest break up in history where the love of my life grew old and died without ever having been my girlfriend. And every girl that I’ve shown a passing interest in, or that has been interested in me has done so because I’m Captain America, even Peggy for that matter…”

Steve pictured Sofia with the daisy pressed to her lips, “But this is different. Sofia agreed to date me without being seduced by the Avengers. She enjoys my company, and at least for a little while I’ve put off the whole uncomfortable conversation regarding how old I really am. There’s no awkward discussion about being displaced in time before we can get to know each other.”

Natasha nodded along but didn’t look as though she agreed with his reasoning, “It’s a pretty big part of who you are.”

Steve sighed, “I don’t plan on lying to her directly Nat. If she asks or figures out, I’ll tell her everything. I’ve given her my real name and she knows my job is dangerous… But just for a little while I’d like for this to be normal. I’d like to feel like a normal guy on a normal date instead of a Superhero with a tragic backstory.”

Her expression fell into sympathy and she relented, “Well, if your planning to be normal you should plan a much more disappointing date.”

Steve chuckled, “Is that so?”

“Yeah,” Nat’s eye bulged in excitement. “Oh! You could take her to a fast food joint! Or go somewhere with something really messy to eat! Like chili cheese dogs! Perfect normal first date for your average joe.”

Steve broke out into a full laugh now, “You sound like you’re quoting a very specific source for this information.’

She cringed, “Yeah well, no matter how well a guy dresses you can’t take for granted that such formalities apply to all aspects of their life.”

* * *

Steve stepped up to her door and shook out his nerves one last time before knocking.

He hadn’t been this anxious in years. The whole idea of dating felt odd to him, but he just couldn’t help himself with Sofia. She caught his attention in the most unusual ways, like the gentle way she held books and caressed the pages as she turned them or the way her eyes confidently met his. The quiet details that showed her independent nature coupled with a simplicity that made him feel comfortable.

And what was more amazing, he didn’t feel guilty about it. For whatever reason it just felt right, and he wasn’t going to pass that up for anything.

“Oh,” he heard through the apartment door. “Uh. One second.”

A moment later Sofia flung open the door with a breathless smile, “Sorry.”

Her eyes lit up at the flowers he was holding, and he held the brown paper bundle out to her.

“Thank you,” she beamed taking them gingerly from his hands and opening the door wider. “Come on in while I get them in some water.”

Steve followed her inside curious to see what it was like. The apartment was small but clean. She had sage green bookshelves lining nearly every wall and the books were packed like sardines. She had a cozy gray couch in the middle of the room and a few more bookshelves separating her bed from the rest of the apartment. There were fairy lights scattered across the room giving the place an inviting glow and plants hanging from the ceiling by the window. While she was busy putting the flowers in a vase, he snuck a look at her bedroom on the other side of the bookshelves. Her bed was low to the ground and unmade, with excess pillows and blankets clearly outlining a nest in the middle where she slept.

He smiled at that but then his attention was drawn back by the sound of a door opening. He turned to see a young girl enter the apartment and freeze in her spot, staring at Steve suspiciously.

“Sofia, there’s a boy in here,” the girl called out loudly.

Steve tensed, feeling as though he’d been caught despite the fact that he was invited in.

Sofia just laughed and called back from the kitchen, “You don’t say?”

“Yup.” The girl continued. “And he’s big too, you want me to call the police?”

Sofia came around the corner to her door and gave Steve a playful once over, “Nah. I think we can take him.” She winked at Steve.

The girl put a hand on her hip and sized him up a little more seriously.

Sofia sighed a little, “It’s alright Bella, he’s with me. His name is Steve, Steve this is Bella one of my neighbors.”

“Nice to meet you Bella,” Steve held out a hand and the little girl gave him a bemused look.

She reluctantly took his hand and then shuffled her feet awkwardly.

Sofia bent to her level, resting her arms on her knees, “Is everything alright?”

Bella kept her eyes down case and shrugged, “The internet is out again, I was wondering if I could borrow a book.”

Sofia looked sad for a moment but then perked up, “Of course you can borrow a book! What would you like this time?”

“The Hobbit,” Bella answered, still keeping a wary eye on Steve.

“Again?” Sofia asked as she bent to collect the book in question.

Bella just nodded.

“Alright, The Hobbit it is then.” Sofia smiled as she found the book and tipped it off the shelf, “Where’s your mom tonight?”

“Night shift at the clinic.” Bella answered simply.

Sofia hid a small frown as she handed Bella the book, “Did you have dinner already?”

Bella shrugged, “Some spaghetti ‘o’s.”

Sofia hesitated a moment, “Do you wanna take a pudding cup and an apple from the kitchen?”

Bella looked over at Steve as though embarrassed, “I’m alright.”

“Well, I think those pudding cups are about to go bad, so somebody should probably eat them. Do you like pudding Steve?” Sofia asked with a leading tone.

Steve picked up the que shaking his head, “You know. Call me crazy but I hate the stuff.”

Bella gaped, “You hate pudding?”

Steve put on a burdened expression, “Can’t stand it.”

Bella thought about this for a moment with a furrowed brow, “Not even chocolate pudding?”

Steve did his best not to laugh and tried to look solemn as he shook his head.

“Wow, the things you learn about people,” Sofia breathed in mock amazement. She placed a hand on Bella’s shoulder, “I think that means it’s up to you.”

Bella considered this and then nodded gravely, “For the pudding.”

“For the pudding.” Sofia repeated bravely.

Bella quickly went to Sofia’s tiny kitchen and while she was in the fridge Sofia gave Steve a grateful smile. By the time Bella found the pudding Sofia had slipped a banana and an apple in a brown paper bag and handed it to Bella.

“For the road,” she said with a playful wink.

Bella took it and paused in front of Steve.

“You should give pudding another chance someday,” Bella said seriously.

Steve sighed, “Maybe I should.”

Bella nodded as though she had done her duty by him and gave a Sofia a short wave before slipping out of the apartment.

Sofia laughed uncomfortably, “Sorry. Some of the kids in the building have discovered that I’ve got snacks and books and I can’t seem to shake them.”

Steve smiled, “No, need to apologize. It’s sweet of you to keep an eye out for them.”

She flashed a brief smile and reached for a sweater that was draped over the couch and a small pocketbook, “Are you ready to go?”

Steve stepped forward, “Not quite.”

She looked questioningly at him and he took in the stormy gray of her eyes, “I don’t think I got the opportunity to say how beautiful you look this evening.”

Sofia averted her gaze bashfully, “No, I don’t think you did.”

“You look enchanting this evening Sofia,” he offered his hand and she took it.

“You look good too, it’s the first time I’ve seen you without the hat,” she commented. “I like it.”

“I’ll have to keep that in mind,” he said leading her to the door.

They chatted idly as they headed down the stairs and Sofia stopped as they reached the street and Steve headed for his motorcycle.

When he turned back to look at her, her perfect mouth was hanging open in shock, “Are we taking that?"

Her eyes sparkled a little as she looked up at him.

He gave a roguish smile, “That’s the plan.”

“But,” she paused collecting her words. “You seem so, so sensible.”

He gave her a tilted smile, “What and a motorcycle is too wild?”

“Yes, I mean,” she quickly corrected herself. “No. It’s just surprising.”

“Good surprising?” He asked hopefully.

She nodded still in awe and he chuckled. “You should put on your sweater darlin’, the wind chill can really bite.”

Steve got on first and he watched Sofia approach the motorcycle apprehensively before slipping her leg over and scooting up into place behind him.

He started the motorcycle and felt her tense against him.

He yelled back over the roar of the engine, “Hold on tight!”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he smiled realizing just how small she was in comparison to him.

* * *

When they got to the restaurant Steve helped Sofia get the helmet off and couldn’t help but laugh at the starstruck look on her face. She looked thrilled as she smiled up at him.

“That was incredible!” She exclaimed. “The wind, and the rush of the angles when you turn. It’s electrifying.”

He smiled, watching her try to smooth back her hair with amusement, “Good to know, I’ll drive faster on the way back.”

Her silvery eyes lit up all over again, “You can go faster?”

“As fast as you want,” he offered smoothly. “But first dinner.”

A wild smile crossed her petite lips and he nearly bent to kiss her then and there, but he reigned himself in.

The second they got in the door the owner was gushing over the two of them.

“Steve! There you are, and this charming young creature must be your date!” The old man held out his hand to Sofia and she took it with a smile. “Look at you, so darling. You know this is the first date he has brought here?”

The old man pulled her closer and whispered loudly, “We were beginning to think something was wrong with him, I mean with such an Adonis like form what man could not get a date?” His laugh boomed, “But now here you are to prove that he is ok. I am elated.”

He placed a chaste kiss on the girl’s fingers and patted her hand, “I am Sal, welcome to my humble little restaurant, and your name dear?”

“Sofia,” she answered glancing up at Steve a little nervously.

“What a pretty name, for a pretty girl, eh?” Sal gave another booming laugh and tucked her arm under his with a pat.

“Let me take you to your table before Steve takes all your attention for the night, eh?” She obliged him meekly and followed him through the dining area.

Steve noticed her eyes wander to the dance floor curiously as they passed it.

Sal put them in an intimate booth in the far corner by the dance floor, but not so close to band so as to obstruct conversation. “Now if you two need anything, you just let me know. Your waiter for the evening is my grandson Luca."

The restaurant was bigger inside than its exterior suggested. Each table was its own intimate pocket and there was a small bar along with a corner dance floor. The dim lighting added to the ambiance and the large red pleather booth loomed over the couple as the three-piece band filled the room with slow music.

She gave Steve a curious look as they sat down, “How do you know the owner?”

Steve shrugged, “Through work.”

“Work… as a soldier for hire?” Sofia asked slowly.

Steve couldn’t help but laugh, “Soldier for hire, huh?”

She wrinkled her nose, “Well, you said you were freelance.”

He nodded, “I did. You’re right. I just hadn’t thought of it that way.”

Luca interrupted them with two glasses of water and a polite smile, he motioned to the wine menu and asked if they would like to sample anything. Steve shook his head and glanced at Sofia, “Do you like red wine?”

Sofia blinked and hesitated before nodding.

Steve ordered the wine he had in mind and as he caught Sofia watching the musicians fondly.

“What kind of music do you normally like?” He asked curiously.

“I’m not picky, each genre has its place, but I like this. It’s sort of nostalgic feeling. I makes me think of my mother teaching me to dance in the kitchen when I was young.” She had a loose smile as she spoke, and Steve thought it looked kind of sad.

“Are you close with your mother?” Steve asked.

Sofia visibly tensed, “My parents passed during 9/11.”

Steve frowned, “I’m sorry to hear that.”

Sofia just smiled, “Most people are.”

Steve wasn’t sure what to say and luckily, she moved the subject on for them, “Have you heard of a band called Pink Martini?”

Steve shook his head.

“They do music like this, I have a few of their records,” she brushed past the uncomfortableness in a breezy way and they spent much of the evening chatting about music and food. She told him about a genre called Electric Swing and about a family recipe for focaccia she’d have to make for him.

She didn’t drink much of her wine and Steve asked about it a little concerned, “Too dry?”

Sofia blushed, “No. It’s perfect. I um. I’m embarrassed to say I’m a lightweight and I very much didn’t want to get accidentally trashed on our first date.”

Steve bit back a laugh, “A lightweight huh? And one glass does you in?”

She shook her head, “No! I mean. Not completely, I just didn’t want to take the risk of losing my mental facilities.”

He smiled, “That’s fair I suppose.”

Her breath caught as a new song started and she perked up despite the embarrassment, “I love this song!”

Steve had been waiting for that look and he was on his feet in seconds.

He stretched out his hand, “I’m a… I’m not much of a dancer but…”

Sofia’s eyes sparkled as she placed her hand in his, “I could teach you.”

He smiled down at her, “Is that so?”

“It is,” she answered pulling him to the dance floor.

He followed willingly and she guided his hand to her waist. She straightened, hiding a smile as she did so.

“Now, a proper box step is just six steps,” She looked up at him, her gray eyes bright and engaging. “So you step forward and I step back, then to the right.”

Steve tore his eyes from hers to look down at their feet.

“Good now back again, and to the left. Which makes…” She started.

“A box,” he finished.

“Exactly, but I’m afraid I’ve taught you an antiquity,” she laughed a little. “No one dances like this anymore.”

He couldn’t help but find it ironic that she chose the word ‘antiquity.’

“And how to do people dance now a days?” He asked with a wry smile.

“They stand close and sway to the music. Or gyrate depending on the environment,” She teased.

He chuckled, “Hm, and I’m guessing… this would be the kind where you just sway?”

She nodded, and he pulled her a little closer, “What about those fancy spins you see people do? Or the dip at the end?”

Sofia looked away to hide a flirtatious smile, “The dip huh? I’m not sure you’re ready for that.”

“Miss Rosati are you trying to tell me I’m bad at this? I haven’t stepped on your toes once.” He insisted playfully.

She just laughed, “That’s true, but maybe we should wait till next time?”

“Next time? Does that mean I get to take you out again?” He asked earnestly.

She gave him a mischievous look, “I think I get to take you out next.”

This time he laughed.

Steve swept her up in his arms and spun her around.

“I suppose that’s fair,” he teased as he set her back down.

She looked up with a breathless smile, “I take it back soldier. I think you’re ready for anything.”

They danced and laughed well into the next song and the one after that.

* * *

When they got back to her apartment building at the end of the night Steve helped her with her helmet again and chuckled at her excitement.

Her cheeks were flushed red and her gray eyes glittered. With bated breath she whispered, “Wow.”

“Fast enough for you?” He asked with another roguish grin.

She nodded and Steve reached out to brush back some of the loose strands that curled around her face. The touch made her breath catch and this time he couldn’t restrain himself. He drew his fingers down her jaw and tilted her face up for a soft kiss.

He pulled back slightly, just to check that it was ok, and Sofia responded by placing her hands on his chest and standing on her toes to kiss him back.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up to him as he deepened the kiss. She responded with a barely there moan and it only served to spurn him on. The kiss turned hot and eager, his tongue pressing into her mouth and his hand slipping down to the small of her back. The touch caused her to arc her back and he used the movement to lift her further up against him. She was so light that he was tempted to lift her off her feet entirely.

His phone ringing loudly broke through the intimate moment and Steve inhaled sharply in frustration.

He kept her close as he pulled out his phone, reluctant to let her go.

“What?” He growled into the phone.

“Whoa, easy there, Cap,” Nat purred. “Sorry to interrupt your date but we got a mission.”

“Fine,” he hung up without saying anything else and finally eased his grip on Sofia’s waist.

Sofia had a lusty glaze over her expression.

He pulled back and ran his thumb over her lower lip enjoying the way her eyes drifted closed again. He leaned down for one more slow kiss.

“I have to go,” he said gruffly.

She gave a slight nod and licked her lips, “Ok.”

“I’ll call you when I get back,” he stated definitively.

She nodded and wobbled a little as she stepped back, “I look forward to it.”

Her voice was soft and tempting. He hesitated a moment, debating kissing her one last time, but in the end decided he didn’t have that much self-control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a small note for today...
> 
> I realized that I put up a page count for Honey and Hell Hounds but not for this story! I don't have nearly as much written ahead for his story but thus far I've got 50 pages of stuff. I'm not sure how long it will end up being but I'd say you have plenty to look forward too!
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks again to those who commented<3


	3. Focaccia and Clover

When they next arranged to meet, Sofia had insisted on taking him on a date. She reasoned that it was only fair to trade the responsibility of planning and he eventually relented, curious as to where she might take him.

They had agreed to meet in West Village, but she kept the location secret only giving him the crossroads.

As he approached, he saw Sofia waiting patiently and took in a breath. She was wearing a dress today. It was a simple pale pink dress that wrapped around her waist with a neat bow to one side and a loose skirt that fell to a modest length just below her knees. And as though the dress weren’t enough to make his heart stop her hair was down and loose around her shoulders in soft chocolate waves.

Her eyes caught his across the street and she smiled brightly, reaching a hand up to wave at him. He raised a hand in return and as the light turned allowing him to cross, he broke into a jog to get to her just a little sooner.

He smiled as he walked up to her.

“Hello,” he said simply and without thinking he reached out for a barely there touch on her arm and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek.

She smiled up at him and echoed a polite, “Hello.”

He stepped a little closer to get out of the way of someone passing by and shielded her protectively from the pedestrians around them.

“You look beautiful this morning,” he complimented her easily because it was true. She looked stunning. He jealously watched her tuck her hair back behind her ear as she thanked him for the compliment.

He glanced at his watch. “You’re early.”

She nodded and explained. “You were early last time, so I figured you would be again today.”

He gave her a quizzical look and then noticed a rolling wicker picnic basket behind her.

“Is that yours?” he asked.

“Maybe.” She moved in attempt to hide the basket from him.

He glanced back up at the street signs above them. “We’re pretty far from Central Park, where are we headed?”

She wrinkled her nose in distaste. “Well, it wouldn’t be a surprise if you knew would it?”

He laughed at her slightly haughty tone and stepped back with his hands raised in surrender. “Alright, I get it. You lead, I’ll follow.”

She hid a proud smile and gave one curt nod before setting off with the wicker basket rolling behind her. Steve glanced up at the church next to them as they walked but kept most of his attention on the rolling picnic basket. It didn’t look new; the straps were worn and there were a few cracks in the wicker from consistent use. He wondered if then if she regularly went on picnics. Perhaps with friends or the kids form her apartment building. Then again, perhaps like the coffee shop she didn’t deny herself the pleasure even when or if she lacked the company.

They didn’t have far to go before she turned into a little gate by the church and he followed quickly. “Sofia, I don’t think…” he trailed off and was shocked to find himself immediately immersed in a lush garden.

Sofia grinned as though she’d just pulled a rabbit out of a hat. “This is St. Luke’s of the Field.”

He glanced down at her. “I’m starting to think you’ve got secret spots all over the city.”

She gave him a playful smile. “Perhaps.”

Without another word of explanation, she led him along the path at a leisurely pace and thus far he had yet to see a soul in the beautiful park. She pointed out a decaying wall from an older building in the 1800s and gave a short history of the park as they walked. They walked in silence and Steve just took in the surroundings until he saw Sofia veer off the path ahead.

She glanced over her shoulder, her clear gray eyes meeting his, and pointed to a curved tree a little way off the stone path.

The tree was leaning over a patch of clover protectively and the sunlight rippled through the leaves beautifully as she started to stretch out the red and white checkered blanket. He quickly went to help and noticed that the underside of the blanket was a waterproof material and that the corners had little weights sewed into them.

“You must come here a lot,” he stated motioning to the blanket.

She looked up, tucking her hair behind her ear. “I do,” she answered simply.

She straightened and looked up through the branches. “There are a few other spots in the city I like, but this one is my favorite.”

“Why?” he asked watching patches of sunlight play across her pale skin.

She gave a wistful smile as her eyes met his. “It’s quiet, for one… but more than that… It’s,” she paused letting the right word rise to the surface. “It’s reverent.”

She turned and put the picnic basket in place before slipping off her shoes and stepping onto the blanket daintily. “Hungry?”

He nodded. “Starved.”

He slipped off his own shoes and sat down next to her while she started to unload the basket. “For today’s menu we have a traditional Italian picnic. Starting with fresh focaccia as promised, pecorino, mozzarella, prosciutto, salami, Olives, cherry tomatoes, and as though that were not enough a torta rustica. For dessert we have assorted fruits including fresh cherries, strawberries, and watermelon. And to drink we have water, so that we don’t get dehydrated, pear tea, and since I will not be at risk of falling off a motorcycle- white wine.”

She deftly pulled out mason jars and other glass containers as she talked and from a small drawer in the bottom of the basket, she lifted two plates, some plastic silverware, and two small glass tumblers.

“Though, I have to admit I committed a grave sin and put the wine in a thermos because well, it is a church and I thought, better safe than sorry.” She lifted three thermos’s and with the basket finally empty Steve couldn’t help but laugh.

“This is way too much food,” he commented with an easy smile.

She put a hand to her chest. “Italians don’t believe in such things. These are all very reasonable portions actually. My grandmother would have bought twice as much.”

Steve laughed again. “Oh, so you paired back then.”

“I didn’t even bring a frittata. Or sandwiches. Or single meatball which is a crime all of its own.” She defended herself.

He covered his mouth to suppress another laugh, but she broke into a giggle and he followed suit.

“It probably is too much,” she admitted. “But I kept hearing my grandmother’s voice and I just thought it couldn’t hurt to add the torta rustica.”

“So, you just decided to whip one up huh?” he teased.

She blushed. “Well it isn’t terribly hard… Honestly I think my grandmother might have just possessed me this morning from beyond the grave. I haven’t dated in a long time and I think she just couldn’t help herself.”

She busied herself with opening containers and unwrapping the focaccia.

“Any particular reason for not dating?” he asked reaching to explore the different thermos’s.

He found the tea first and it had a delicate fruity scent that made him curious. She handed him a glass and he thanked her as she mulled over the question.

“No. Not really. I just sort of… didn’t feel the need. I figured if something comes along, then so be it. But I didn’t feel a need to search it out I guess.” She shrugged a little and handed him a piece of focaccia. It was still a little warm in the center as he took a bite.

He closed his eyes and savored the salty flavor. “That’s incredible.”

She smiled some, taking a bite herself and reached for the water thermos. He couldn’t help but smile at the practical choice.

“Plus, I’m not really the kind of girl to go clubbing or what not. I couldn’t imagine meeting someone that way, but that’s where most people our age are,” she explained.

“I don’t see it being a very conducive environment for conversation,” he agreed.

She waited a moment, taking a sip of her water. “What about you? Do you… date much?”

She looked out from under long dark lashes as she asked, as though nervous for the answer.

“No, I can’t say that I do,” he said slowly.

She echoed his earlier question, “Any particular reason?”

He frowned some, taking a sip of the tea and considering how to answer, “I had someone important, and she passed away.”

Sofia took in a breath, looking heartbroken for him. “I’m so sorry.”

He nodded and they were both quiet for a moment, a breeze riffling through the leaves above them.

“There’s never anything good to say about death,” she said quietly. “People always say they’re sorry for your loss and the more people say it the more you start to hate the phrase.”

She smiled sadly. “But then you hear about someone else’s loss and it’s the only words that come to mind.”

He gave an empty nod of agreement and let a quiet fall over them for a few more moments before clearing his throat. “So, tell me, what is a torta rustica?”

The late morning stretched into early afternoon and they ate and laughed and chatted about food and life. She talked more about her family and some of the other gardens she liked to visit. She told him she dreamed of seeing gardens in England someday and how she found the ruins to be terribly romantic and adventurous. She asked about his family and he told her what he could about them and more about being sickly as a kid. He talked about his best friend Bucky and some of the trouble they used to get into when they were young.

The conversation lolled and he could see a distinct flush in her cheeks from the wine. She laid back on the blanket with a contented sigh and then noticed a few clover flowers. She rolled over onto her stomach and picked a few at the base, collecting them in front of her before slowly starting to knot them together.

He watched her in comfortable quiet, her feet kicked up and lazily swinging back and forth as she worked. She even started to hum softly, and it was only a moment before he realized it was the same tune they’d danced to on their first date. He smiled broadly.

She was heart wrenchingly normal. All of the chaos in his life as Captain America, a man out of time, was swept away by her easy quiet nature. Everything from the #2 yellow pencils to the poor alcohol tolerance was like healing salve on his heart. She wasn’t constantly making references he couldn’t keep up with. She was modern but just familiar enough that he didn’t feel so wholly out of place like he so often did around others.

He was in his own little world when she finished and sat up to face him. She gave him a sneaking smile and reached out to take his ball cap. He let her, and she carefully adorned him with the crown of flowers.

“There, much better,” she said placing his baseball cap on her own head.

He grinned and hooked a finger under her chin, taking a moment to look into her cool gray eyes and kissed her gently. She tasted of wine and cherries and he pulled back before his excitement got the better of him.

“You were right about the wine,” he teased still looking into her eyes.

She brought a hand to her lips in embarrassment and then gave a sheepish smile. “I know.”


	4. Daisies and Poetry

Steve put quite a lot of thought into their next date. He thoroughly enjoyed how the Picnic she planned ended up being most of the day and he felt as though taking her to dinner again wasn’t enough. He wanted to spend more time with her than that.

He eventually settled on the simple idea of taking her to a bookstore before dinner.

Steve put a great deal of effort into picking a store and after a day of trial and error he found the perfect place and a few blocks away he found a restaurant that Tony had been raving about just last week.

He knocked on her door, much less nervously this time, and to his surprise Bella answered.

Steve blinked but then smiled. “Hello Bella.”

The young girl looked up and quizzically investigated the flowers in his arms.

Bella didn’t bother with a greeting. “Did you do something wrong?”

Steve tilted his head to one side. “What makes you ask that?” Bella pointed to the bundle of flowers and Steve shook his head. “No ma’am. I just know that Sofia likes them.”

He carefully pulled a daisy from the bundle and bent down to Bella’s level.

“If someone really likes you, they do nice things all the time,” Steve explained as he held the flower out to her. “Not just when they’re in trouble.”

Bella looked at him with wide eyes as she took the daisy and flashed a crooked, toothless grin before someone behind them spoke up.

“There you are child,” said a tired voice. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

Steve stood back up and turned to see a pleasantly plump young woman in tweety bird scrubs. She had a beautiful sepia complexion with deep wells under her eyes. She gave an exhausted sigh and placed a hand on her hip as she turned her attention to Steve.

The woman eyed the open door along with the bundle of flowers and in an amused tone said, “You must be the one who doesn’t like pudding.”

Steve gave a rueful grin. “Yes ma’am, my name is Steve.” He held out a hand for her to shake and she took it.

“I’m Donna, Bella’s mom,” she answered.

“Pleasure to meet you miss,” he said politely.

Bella interjected excitedly, “Mama, look it, Steve gave me a daisy!”

Donna smiled warmly. “I can see that, baby. Did you say thank you?”

Bella turned to Steve with the same toothless grin. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Steve answered.

Sofia poked her head out of the door while still placing an earring in one ear. “I see there’s a hall party this evening,” she said with smile.

Steve smiled sheepishly, and Bella held up her flower. “Steve gave me a daisy!”

Sofia laughed. “Wow! How pretty! Make sure you give it lots of water ok?”

Bella nodded, and Donna patted the child on the shoulder. “Why don’t you head back home and do that now, baby.” Bella ran off with her new mission and Donna smiled at Steve and Sofia. “Sorry to interrupt your date.”

Sofia shook her hand. “No apology necessary. I’m always happy to see Bella.”

Donna’s smile turned grateful and even a little sad, “I’m glad to know there’s someone in the building she can trust. Now, you two go out and have a nice time.”

Sofia waved her off and then smiled brightly up at Steve as she guided him into the apartment. “That was very sweet of you, giving Bella a daisy.”

Steve shrugged. “I was just hoping to keep her from calling the police on me again.”

Sofia giggled. “Ah, so you resorted to bribery?”

Steve nodded with a look of defeat. “It seemed like the only way.”

Steve held out the remainder of the bouquet to Sofia and she took it with a breathtaking smile. “And should I consider these a bribe as well?”

“Possibly,” he answered.

She looked over her shoulder as she carried the flowers to the kitchen and asked, “And what pray tell am I being bribed into?”

“Another date after this one,” he said with his most dashing smile.

Sofia laughed some. “I think that’s a fair trade.”

He followed her into the kitchen and casually picked up the book next to her laptop. It was littered with tabs and sticky notes. “Are you decorating your books now?”

She shook her head and carefully began to unwrap the flowers, “No it’s for work. I’ve got to review the book and I have to give a few quotes to intrigue the readers.”

“Ah,” Steve said with a slow nod. “Any good?”

Sofia shrugged. “It’s certainly not bad.”

Steve laughed. “Well that is a ringing endorsement if I ever heard one.”

Sofia smiled guiltily. “Well. It was just sort of blah. It was a lot like his other books in my opinion, and all the female characters in the novel are shallow to say the least.”

“Hm.” Steve inspected the cover carefully. “Is that what you’ll say in your review?”

Sofia nodded. “Lying would defeat the purpose of a review. His biggest selling point is that he writes action well, but other than it falls flat.”

“Do you write a lot of reviews?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, it’s one of my main sources of income. I write one weekly for the website and a longer more detailed one for the magazine once a month,” she answered as she arranged the flowers in pitcher.

“Always fiction?” he followed up.

She shrugged a little and tilted her head from side to side. “A little of this, a little of that. Mostly whatever is considered popular at the moment.”

As she placed the last flower he set the book down and moved in. He slipped a hand around her waist and pulled her close. “You look beautiful today.”

She blushed and he stole a quick kiss from her lips.

“You are particularly charming today,” she said with a embarrassed smile.

He chuckled. “Are you trying to tell me I’m not always charming?”

Sofia shook her head. “Not at all, I’m just saying you’re even more charming today.”

He hummed in response and leaned in a little closer. “Any chance that earns me another kiss?”

Instead of answering Sofia rested her hands on his chest and tiptoed to place an affectionate kiss on his lips. One kiss led to another and Sofia’s perfect heart shaped lips drove him to continue. Her body melted against his and her soft lips parted invitingly. Steve took his time with this kiss, dipping his tongue between her lips and exploring her mouth thoroughly. He felt her knees go weak and he tightened his grip in order keep her upright.

He pulled back to let her catch her breath and she took a moment to open her eyes. “We should, um. We should probably go…”

He nodded slowly. “Probably.”

Steve watched her lips for a moment as she licked them temptingly, drawing him back in to steal a few more kisses. He slowly pressed his lips into hers, each kiss a little harder until she whimpered softly.

He tensed in reply, the noise too alluring for him to ignore.

“Sof…” he mumbled softly.

“Hmm…?” she murmured back.

He smirked, brushing his lips over her hers as he spoke, “We should go…”

Sofia swallowed and dragged her teeth over her bottom lip, “Right.”

He laughed a little and took one small step back. “You alright?”

She gave half a nod. “Yeah, perfect.” She cleared her throat and took a step back as well, doing her best to straighten her hair. “So, um. Are we taking a taxi or the subway?”

Steve cocked his head to one side. “Neither?”

She frowned. “Walking?”

He chuckled. “No.”

“Steve, you said we weren’t taking the motorcycle.” She pouted. “I wore a skirt.”

He tried not to smile but failed. “I know, I like it.”

Her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” he answered.

She waited expectantly. “Well, care to fill me in?”

He chuckled. “I’ve got a car.”

She balked. “A car? You own a car and a motorcycle? Where do you keep them parked?”

“A parking garage,” he said smoothly.

Sofia laughed. “Oh, of course. How could I not think of that?”

* * *

Steve came around to open her door and she elegantly stepped out of the car. He let his gaze slide up her bare legs, but quickly redirected his attention to meet her eyes. He smiled at her and she smiled back before catching sight of the bookstore.

Her eyes lit up.

“Is that where we’re going?” she asked, motioning to the store excitedly.

“It is indeed,” he answered.

She rushed forward, and he followed after her with a chuckle. He moved to get the door for her but she beat him to it, holding it open to him with a bright smile.

“I’ve never been here,” she chirped excitedly.

He smiled and placed his hands in his pockets. “I was hoping that was the case.”

Sofia’s eyes carefully took in every inch of the store and she gasped as she saw the sign pointing to the second floor. She tugged at his sleeve. “It has an upstairs!”

He followed her around the store as she showed him some of her favorite authors and marveled at first editions and signed copies. He tried to take note of her favorites and he paused in the poetry section.

“Do you like poetry?” he asked idly.

She turned to him with a smile. “I do.” She glanced at the title he pulled. “Walt Whitman?”

He nodded. “Passing stranger, you do not know how longingly I look upon you, you must be he I was seeking, _or she_ I was seeking…” He quoted the passage thinking of his time admiring her from afar.

She smiled knowingly. “Very good. Is he your favorite?”

Steve lifted his shoulders in reply. “He’s familiar.”

“Familiar poetry feels like a lot like a warm sweater,” she pointed out.

He gave a light laugh. “I’ve never thought of it like that.”

Sofia nodded, stepping up to the shelf to inspect the books. She tucked a stray hair behind her ear and stepped closer to Steve, he caught a gentle whiff of her scent. The aroma was complex but enticing. He bent to catch it again: citrus, peaches, and… basil? He grinned, she certainly was Italian, through and through.

“You smell nice,” he complimented in a low voice.

Her cheeks turned pink as she thanked him.

“See any of your favorites?” He whispered in her ear.

Sofia’s posture tightened and her breath caught.

She finally reached out for a book. “Naomi Shihab Nye.”

He straightened his posture as he examined the book in her hands. “I’m not familiar with her name.”

“Most people aren’t,” she responded smoothly. “But she’s got a good sense of humor, like Walt.”

He took the book from her and flipped through it.

She quoted with a wistful smile, “I want to be famous in the way a pully is famous, or a buttonhole, not because it did anything spectacular, but because it never forgot what it could do.”

He looked at her curiously, one brow arched in surprise. “Interesting.”

“It’s my favorite poem,” she answered. “It’s called Famous.” He watched her as she turned back to the shelf. “Oh! Katherine Mansfield!”

He perked up. “I know that name.”

She smiled at him and teased, “You certainly have classical tastes.”

“I think that was a polite way of calling me old fashioned.” He laughed.

“Absolutely not, Katherine is a wonderful poet,” she replied haughtily. “Outside the sky is light with stars; there’s a hollow roaring from the sea. And alas! For the little almond flowers, the wind is shaking the almond tree.”

“Chamomile Tea,” he responded smoothly. “I love that poem.”

She shrugged one shoulder with a smug expression. “That’s because you have excellent taste.”

“Thank you.” He smiled, taking the other book from her hands and adding it to the basket. “Speaking of tastes… I think it’s almost time for our reservation.”

She raised an eyebrow. “A reservation?”

“That’s the proper way to do things, isn’t it?” he asked.

“What’s the place called?” she questioned as they headed to the front.

“Well, I can tell you it’s within walking distance,” he said with a sneaking smile.

The walk to the restaurant was short, and she turned to him in surprise as they approached.

“Momofuku? How on earth did you get a reservation on such short notice?” she asked.

He furrowed his brow. “Uh, well. I have a friend that likes to eat.”

Sofia burst into a laugh. “A friend that likes to eat? Really? And how exactly did that land you a reservation?”

“Yes, his name is Tony,” he answered dryly. “He’s all about the trendiest places to eat and he pulled a few strings.”

“He sounds… interesting.” She smiled and looked up at the restaurant. “You’re serious, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I’m serious. This is where we’re eating,” he said slowly guiding her to the door.

“It’s expensive,” she said hesitantly.

“I’m not terribly concerned about the cost Sofia,” he explained with an easy smile.

She bit her lip and looked up at the restaurant again, “You’re sure? You already bought all those books…”

“I’m positive,” he reassured her.

* * *

Dinner was just as good as Tony bragged about, even if it was a bit fancier than his normal fair. More importantly Sofia loved it. She was enamored with the food and that was more than worth it.

“So?” he asked as he walked her up to her apartment.

“Amazing,” she said with a blissful sigh. “I loved every bite!”

He smiled. “Good.”

There was quiet for a moment and as they approached her door, he cleared his throat. “Uh, Sofia?”

“Yes,” she responded.

“I um. I’d… I’d like to take you on more dates,” he chose his words carefully.

“I… would like that as well?” she answered in confusion.

He gave her a nervous smile. “What I’m trying to say is that I’d like to continue dating you, and only you.”

Sofia’s lips parted. “Oh?”

“Yes, and I’m not sure the way modern dating goes with things like that,” he admitted.

“Modern dating?” she echoed.

“Yes.” Steve felt his cheeks burning. “My point being, I wanted to be clear about my intentions.”

She licked her lips. “Well, Steve Rogers, then I think you should clearly state your intentions.”

Steve frowned, but then caught the corner of her mouth tipping up mischievously.

“Well, Sofia Rosati,” he mimicked her own phrasing. “I would like to be your boyfriend. I would like to take you on dates, as often as possible, and I would like kiss you… frequently.”

She covered her mouth, but she couldn’t contain the laugh that spilled out. “Wow, with that offer, how could I refuse?”

He stepped forward and asked in a hopeful voice, “Is that a yes?”

Sofia nodded. “Yeah.”

He lifted one hand to her cheek and she leaned into his touch.

“You are… breathtakingly beautiful,” he said softly.

Her silver eyes glistened and her cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.

“And I love seeing you blush,” he whispered against her lips.

She answered with a kiss that Steve returned whole-heartedly.

“Are you free tomorrow?” he asked quietly.

Sofia giggled. “Yes, as a matter of fact.”

“When?” he immediately pressed.

“All day,” she replied.

He grinned from ear to ear. “So, I can have the whole day?”

“If you want it.” She smiled.

“I do,” he kissed her gently. “I want to spend the _entire_ day with you, if you can spare it.”

“Eight o’clock?” she offered. “I’ll make breakfast?”

“Perfect.” He kissed her one last time and handed her the books they’d purchased. “Good night, Sof.”

“Good night Steve,” she answered softly.

He backed away slowly, watching her unlock her door and glance back at him. She caught him staring and laughed.

“Good night,” she repeated.

Steve just smiled right back, “Good night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some notes on the Poets and Poems in this chapter.
> 
> Walt Whitman - To a Stranger  
> Published in Leaves of Grass 1867
> 
> Naomi Shihab Nye - Famous  
> Published in Words Under the Words: Selected Poems 1995
> 
> Katherine Mansfield - Chamomile Tea  
> Published in 1923
> 
> Please take a moment to look up these amazing poet and their poems! Sofia and Steve would be delighted to share them with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again readers! This is my second story on Archive of Our Own, but I've been writing casually for a long time. I've been working up to a full novel and I'm using this as an opportunity to test my skill. Please feel free to give any constructive criticism you might have. I'm striving for improvement with every chapter!


End file.
